


Zostaw go (mnie.nas) w spokoju

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Alfa John gwałci nieletniego omega!Deana, Alpha John Winchester, Dean ma 14 lat, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Dean Winchester/John Winchester, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Sam Winchester, bardzo oczywista sugestia gwałtu na nieletnim, ojciec gwałci syna
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: On ma dopiero dziesięć lat, nic nie potrafi, nie będziesz zadowolony!Tekst na temat 44 (w spokoju) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	Zostaw go (mnie.nas) w spokoju

Mijała trzecia, gdy Deana obudził huk drzwi wejściowych. Poderwał się z łóżka akurat w momencie, w którym do ich sypialni wtoczył się zalany w sztok John.

— Sammy… — wybełkotał mężczyzna, przytrzymując się framugi, a potem próbując wejść głębiej. — Tat… tata pokaże ci jak być dobrą omegą. — Dean złapał go za fraki, zanim ten się przewrócił, przy okazji skutecznie blokując mu drogę do młodszego brata.

— Daj mu spokój — syknął Dean, wypychając go za drzwi, a przynajmniej próbując.

— Odsuń się.

— Nie wolisz mnie? — wypalił Dean, chwytając się ostatniej deski ratunku. — Ja… Już umiem co nieco? On jest jeszcze dzieciakiem, nic nie potrafi, nie będziesz zadowolony! — wykrztusił znowu. I choć zwróciło to uwagę Johna, nie wystarczyło całkowicie. — Ja mam jej oczy.

 

 

 

Rano Deana obudziła szklanka wody wylana na twarz.

— Wstawaj!

— Daj mi spokój, Sammy — odparł, ukrywając mokrą głowę pod poduszką.

— Mam urodziny, obiecałeś, że spędzimy je jak będę chciał. Nie możesz spać.

— Nie możesz dać mi chociaż chwili spokoju?— warknął Dean.

— Trzeba było w nocy spać, a nie.

— Nic nie wiesz, gówniarzu — warknął ostatni raz, ale wyszedł z łóżka i poszedł pod prysznic.

— Śmiesznie chodzisz.

— Wydaje ci się — odparł zza drzwi, gdzie próbował doprowadzić się do porządku, by móc godnie świętować dziesiąte urodziny brata.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dzisiaj mam dla Was coś, o co zapytalam zxully, gdy wymyślałam ten tekst: _Czy myślisz, że hint na rape na underage to jeszcze teen and up czy już mature?_ Stanęło na Teen And UP, ale jestem podatna na sugestie :)
> 
> ———
> 
> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
